


Her Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Family, Femslash, Hydra (Marvel), Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When HYDRA tries to take Wanda and her children in the middle of the night, she shows them exactly what happens when you threaten her home.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Square:** @ladiesofmarvelbingo - N1  
> 

It was the sound that woke Wanda first. She slept lightly these days. It was hard to get into a deep sleep since the bombing that had killed her parents and left her trapped with their decaying bodies under a pile of rubble for a week. Even if she didn’t dream about it, she was prone to startle at any loud noise. Being in the Avengers had really only nurtured that in her. She had learned to be ready to fight at the drop of a hat and what sounds were just sounds and what were things to worry about.

The low thrumming sound that was barely audible but more something she could feel right in the base of her skull was definitely one of those danger-sounds. She slipped out of bed carefully. The sound hadn’t woken you yet. You hadn’t had the same experiences in life as she had, and you weren’t as keyed into those small changes in the environment. She didn’t want to wake you. Besides, she knew who she was. She could handle this without any help.

She slipped on a robe and padded down the hall, her eyes glowing brightly as she scanned the area. The twins were sleeping soundly. Thankfully whatever it was hadn’t woken them. Though really she knew she didn’t have to worry about that. Like most babies, once you got them down, they slept like the dead until their own hunger woke them up.

The cat was awake. It stood at the door with its fur prickling. “It’s okay, fuzz-butt,” she said gently, pushing him out of the way. “I’ve got this.”

She stepped outside. Right away she could feel the group of ten people surrounding her house. She knew exactly where each one was. And she also knew why they were here. They were HYDRA agents sent to collect what they saw as their property and to grab her children too.

They had some kind of machine. It was supposed to suppress her telepathy. It did not. It just gave her that niggling feeling and irritated her. She closed the door and looked around, narrowing in where the sound was coming from.

“Wanda Maximoff,” a voice said coming from all sides. It was loud and authoritative and the owner of the voice seemed to think she was under some kind of trance that would compel her to follow his instructions. “We’ve come to take you home.”

Wanda threw up her hands and the pink light from her energy projection flared out. She flung it out, aiming towards the people who were threatening both her and her family. “This is my home!” She shouted. She reached out with her telekinesis, pink light swirling through the area. It wrapped around the device and raised it into the air. “You come to my home!” She twisted her wrist and the device exploded showering the people below. “You try to hurt me!” She swung her arm out flipping over the cars that belonged to her attackers. “Hurt my family?!” The group made a grave mistake and rather than scattering, closed ranks. They opened fire on her. She spun her hands, catching every single bullet they let go as she sent a soothing wave back into the house, keeping you and the twins asleep. “You do not own me!” She screamed and slammed everyone into the cars piled behind them. She strode up to them, her eyes burning red. She stood over her attackers as sirens sounded in the street. “Tell your friends, if they attack me in my home again, they’ll wish they’d taken their cyanide pills before they left their houses.” She flicked her wrist, tearing their false teeth out of the back of their jaws and letting them fall onto the pavement.

The police pulled up and got out of the cars with their guns raised. “Ms. Maximoff? What’s happening?” A female officer asked, recognizing her immediately.

Not far behind them was Tony in his Iron Suit and finally, a Quin hovered over ahead and Steve jumped out of the open hatch, landing in front of her.

“Wanda? What happened?” Steve asked.

“HYDRA,” Wanda said. “Thought they had something to suppress my powers. They were going to take me and the twins.”

Steve looked over at the group, who were now being cuffed by the police under the supervision of Tony. “That doesn’t sound good. Maybe you should move the family into the compound again for a while.”

Wanda shook her head. “I’m not going to let them drive me out. I worked really hard for this.”

Steve rubbed her back. “Alright. Maybe we put a little more security on the building though.”

Wanda nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

Steve looked back at the house. “Where’s your family?”

“Sleeping,” she said with a sly smile. “Safe.”

“Go back to them,” Steve said. “We’ll clean up here.”

“Thank you, Steve,” Wanda said and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad that you have my back.”

She went back inside and stopped pushing the need to sleep. The twins stirred almost immediately and she went to them, changing their diapers and feeding them before singing them back off to sleep.

She used the bathroom and climbed back into bed. You stirred and rolled over wrapping your arms back around her. She snuggled into your embrace, nuzzling into your neck. “Did the babies wake?” You mumbled.

“Mm… it’s okay. You can get the next one.” She said, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of your heart.

You hummed and pressed your lips to the top of her head. “I love you so much.” You mumbled.

“I love you too.” She whispered. You were already asleep again by the time she finished speaking. “Sleep soundly. I’ll make sure nothing will ever happen to you.”


End file.
